


Sorry for the trouble, but I need to talk about Cas

by louise97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise97/pseuds/louise97
Summary: (Dean writes an article on the newspaper.)





	

_I met him at the jazz. Not the fancy kind with Miles Davis performing in some subversive, smoke-filled Manhattan club. I'm talking about classes kids used to take back in the 90's. He was in the jazz class. My little brother was in the jazz class. I sure as hell wasn't, but my parents tasked me with dropping my brother off and picking him up._

_Soon enough, it wasn't just a task._

_I'll never forget the first time my eyes landed on him. The song playing was "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper._

_When the other kids rose, he went down. When they spun on their heels, he fell to his knees. His eyes, wide and blue, made it obvious he had no idea what he was doing. It was love at first sight. Just for me, I think._

_Not soon enough, we started dating._

_He was 20 and I was 21, but it felt like life only really started at that point._

_We watched every show together, some more than once. We pulled all-nighters on Skype, "Home" by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros playing in a loop. We baked every conceivable recipe of pie, and burned some because we were busy talking about space. We bought furniture without really thinking whether it'd fit through the door. We wrote mock plays and made new friends together. We recorded tons of videos, just the two of us doing nothing in particular. We shared earphones on long car rides. Out of my ten favorite songs, he played me six. He wrote the other four. I learned the meaning of cisgender, gaslighting, heteronormativity and every other term Microsoft Word is underlining right now because it was never lucky enough to marry to him._

_Way too soon, Cas died._

_There's nowhere I go or anything I do that won't speak of him._

_Today, I played those old videos for our friends and family. I thought I wouldn't be able to stay in the room, but I was riveted. Every gasp, tear and choked up laugh made me realize I'm just one more person who knows what it was like to be loved by him, and that inside every heart crammed up in our 10 by 10 room, he lives on._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an article written by brazilian columnist Gregorio Duvivier. I just really needed a Dean/Cas version.


End file.
